


Sleepy Bois Inc. Requests

by meepmi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AHH, Angst, Characters not real people, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other, Requests, SBI requests, no romantic relationships with minors, thats not poggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmi/pseuds/meepmi
Summary: Request any Sleepy Bois ideas. I wont write problematic stuff, thats weird._____Go check out my other fic too!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, None, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Wilbur Soot & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to get some requests in so i can practice writing! leave comments with your requests! As requests come in i will add chapters!

Hello! Leave any requests you have!

I will do:

-Fluff

-Angst

-Character death (only character, writing real people dying is weird sorry)

I will **_NOT_** do:

-Smut

-Romantic shipping of any kind regarding minors, or adults who are uncomfortable with shipping

-gore, or detailed death (i have limits man, being a forensic student doesnt change that)

-Dates (idk shipping ig? for this specific sheet [if you want shipping go head over to my Dteam requests sheet ;P])

______

I will update chapters as requests come in! Feel free to request shipping, but i do not condone underage shipping. Thats weird and i do not want this to be a "problematic requests" sheet. If i discover that any of the stuff (or people) i write about are uncomfortable with fan-fiction or shipping or anything, i will take it down. 

These will all be one chapter, if you want a longer story you can head over to my other story "We're all a little bit of a work in progress". If i like an idea, i may do a few chapters on it in its own individual story! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did edit some of the content to match what this sheet is dont mind meeee :P
> 
> -meep


	2. Request by: Blue Canvas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Canvas:  
> Hello :D  
> Can I request maybe Philza like crash landing and getting badly hurt and none of the Sleepy bois know where he is so they just have to try and find him and then help me :D  
> ______  
> Thank you so much for the suggestion! I hope you enjoy!! <3

Philza could feel the wind pick up. He knew he needed to get home before the storm got bad, but time was running out. There wasn't any point in stopping. He was too far from the last checkpoint and the next stop was practically their house. All out of the blue a gust of wind knocked him. He tried his hardest to get a hold of himself, but the wind just kept coming. He got through a break point and thought he would be fine. That was just the eye of the hurricane however. He moved a bit more forward. A large flash of light erupted in front of him. Then a big boom. The sequence shocked him and he lost the regained grace he had gotten. To protect himself from the new onslaught of pelting rain and rushing wind, he wrapped his wings protectively around himself. Tumbling towards the earth, he crashed into a tree. 

_____

“Technoooooooo,” Tommy whined, “When is dadza getting hoommeeee? I’m tired of sparring with you.” Tommy was pouting. Techno had beaten him for the tenth time in a row that day. 

“Tommy, you have to stop complaining every time I beat you,” Techno reprimanded him. 

“Oh c’mon Tech, Tommy’s trying his hardest,” Wilbur said. Tubbo laughed with Wil as Tommy pouted even more. 

“But, Tommy does have a point,” Tubbo started, “Dadza isn't home yet. Didn’t he say he would be home by today?”

“Tubbo’s right Tech,” Wibur said, “He said he would only take three days, one to get there, stay for a day, then one back.”

“Eh, I’m sure he just lost track of time. I mean it's not like he goes to the Hypixel kingdom every day. He only goes once a year. Sometimes even less than that,” Techno assured them. He was kinda tired and hungry from the sparring. 

“Let’s worry about stuff later. I’m hungry,” Techno states.

“Yeah! Let’s eat some food bitch! I'm starving!” Tommy yelled. His yelling was accompanied by a loud growl from his stomach. They laughed as they walked inside. 

_____

“Oh god,” Philza groaned. His head felt like it had been hit by a brick.  _ God, what even happened yesterday?  _ Philza’s memory was hazy. It came back slowly, but Jesus  _ Christ _ did his head hurt. He probably had a light concussion. 

He took a minute to take a step back and regain his thoughts. He shook out his wings, resulting in a sharp pain, which only ended up with him realizing he probably sprained his wing. He looked around and grabbed his stuff that he had dropped. His compass that pointed to the house was cracked. It wasn't broken entirely, but it would definitely need fixing when he got back. He grabbed his emergency medical stuff, bandaids, some medical tape, and multiple sizes of wraps for wrist, ankle, or wing injuries. He didn't need the bandaids, but the wrap would be good for his wing. He sat down and bound his wing tight to his back, making sure not to injure it more than it already was. Slowly but surely he started walking towards the direction the compass was pointing. 

_____

“Ok, now I’m worried,” Wilbur said, “It's literally lunch time and he said he would’ve been back yesterday.”

“Mmm,” Techno hummed, he did this sometimes. Just “mmm”’d. They didnt know why, or who started it, but it happened. 

“Have you guys seen the news yet?” Tubbo jumped in. He liked watching the weather reports. He liked to make sure his bees were gonna be ok. 

“What? Why? You're the only one who likes weather, Tubs,” Wilbur said. 

“I know, I know, but the guys on tv are saying that there was a really bad storm,” Tubbo explained in a rushed tone. 

“So what, do you want us to look for him?” Tommy asked.

“I don't know. I mean you don't have to, but I have a bad feeling,” Tubbo explained. Saying he was slightly worried was an understatement. He knew Phil could take care of himself, but he was worried that Phil might have gotten injured. 

“You know, Tubbo is usually right when it comes to bad feelings. I think we should go look for Phil,” Wilbur said. With a quick breakfast and making of sandwiches, for lunch, they went out in search of Philza. 

_____

Phil meandered his way through the forest. He was getting tired and the food he had brought was spoiled from the fall. His wing was starting to ache and all he wanted to do was get home and take a nap.

“Jeez, I really am turning into an old man,” he thought quietly to himself. If he wasn't in a rush to get home, or injured, he would have actually enjoyed this walk. His pace was annoyingly slow, but he kept moving. He only took breaks when he felt like his feet were going to fall off.

_____

The small group of young adults and teens wandered around in the general direction of the Hypixel kingdom. They figured if Phil had had an accident it would have been either here or all the way over by the kingdom. Tubbo was the emotionally forward one of the group, and his anxiety and stress was putting everyone on edge. 

“Tubbo, can you stop stressing?” Tommy complained. Tubbo’s nervous energy was affecting him more than it affected the others. He was closer to Tubbo, so it made sense. It was funny how the boys were like two sets of twins. 

Techno and Wilbur were closer and Tommy and Tubbo were closer. But it was also funny how they were close with the opposite as well. Tommy and Techno were close because of their love to fight, and Tubbo and Wilbur were close because of their love for music. However, Tubbo wasn't very close with Techno, because Tubbo saw a need for government and actually wanted to maybe be a president someday and Techno was very much an anarchist. Wilbur and Tommy were so similar, yet they were so opposite at the same time. It made for interesting moments. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Tubbo apologised quietly. 

“Hey man, it's no big deal. Were all a little worried about Phi- dadza, we’re worried about dadza,” Wilbur said. Tommy couldn't help but laugh at Wilbur who tried his hardest to call their father “dadza” but was very used to just calling him Phil. 

A branch snapped and Techno hunched over and signaled for them to stop and quiet down. Techno took out his axe that he kept on himself at all times. Since there had been a storm, there may be a few wandering people. They hoped this wasn't a bad one. 

“Hallo?” a voice called out. It shocked the group for a minute. And stumbling out of a bush came the familiar blond. 

“Dadza!” Tommy and Tubbo yelled in unison. They looked at each other funny, then rushed to the aid of their father. 

“Hey boys! What are y'all doing out here?” Philza asked, wrapping them both in a hug. 

“We were worried about you dadza,” Tubbo said. His voice was filled with relief. They had been searching all morning and it was almost dusk. 

“Sorry ‘bout worrying you guys! I’m all right. Though, I could use a healing pot right ‘bout now,” Philza said, motioning towards his secured wing. 

“What happened Phil?” Techno asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Oh, the winds took me down. I did almost get hit by lightning also,” Philza explained all that happened. Tommy looked at him with stars in his eyes. 

“Let’s head home boys,” Philza said softly. He hugged Tommy and Tubbo close to himself as they walked home. An awkward family, but a good family nonetheless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for suggesting this! I really enjoyed writing it and i hope you enjoy reading it!  
> -Meep


	3. Request by: Directionally_Challenged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Directionally_Challened
> 
> Um, could you maybe do some angst/fluff? Ranboo visits the sbi fam and wishes he had a family (since he can't remember if he ever did) and the fam is just like "You idiot, you're already part of ours".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!! This was really fun to write!

Ranboo could feel the cold soak into his skin. He couldn't remember much. He remembers a place called L’Manburg. He knew the place was important, but it was gone. He knew his name. And he knew where he was heading. He was heading north. He didn't, no,  _ couldn't  _ remember why. He knew someone,  _ or something _ , was up there. Regardless he knew sanctuary was there and he would be free from the stress of the unknown. 

Eventually he stumbled across a cabin. It seemed vaguely familiar. He knew someone was here. He knew it was someone he trusted. He had a feeling. He knocked on the door of the small three story cabin. 

“Hello?” A man opened the door. Philza! Ranboo was shocked as the man’s name came into his mind. 

“Hey Ranboo. Whats up?” Philza continued. 

“Philza! Hello! I don't know. I left… somewhere and walked north,” Ranboo said as Philza let him in. There were more people inside. It took Ranboo a minute to remember their names. 

“Hi, uh, Tommy, Tubbo, Techno,” Ranboo hesitated with the last person, “ah, yeah, and Wilbur! Or Ghostbur sorry!” 

“Hey Ranboo!” Tubbo greeted him. “We have some hot chocolate if you want any!”

“No thanks! Im fine,” Ranboo replied. He was a little uneasy. He remembered that Philza was their dad, and he probably intruded on a family moment. He paused for a moment, a thought flashing in his head.  _ Do I have a family?  _ No, of course he had a family. How else would he have come into existence? His family was just… somewhere else. His expression contorted into one of confusion. 

______

“Whatcha thinkin about Ranboo?” Ghostbur asked. Ranboo’s features relaxed.

“Oh nothing!” he responded, smiling. 

“C’mon Ranboo you can tell us!” Tommy pushed. Techno mm’d in agreement. He didn't talk much, he was much more into small noises signifying his emotions. 

“Ah, ok, um well,” Ranboo didn't know where to start, “Well the truth is I don't remember my family.” The family of five stood in shock. They knew that he had memory problems, but to forget your family was a whole new level of forgetfulness. 

“Do you want to join us tonight?” Philza asked. 

Ranboo inwardly cringed. “Tonight”. Philza had only said tonight. The thought of only one night with the awkward family made him sad. He slightly, really, wished that maybe Philza would adopt him like he had adopted Tubbo. From what he could remember, the family was sweet and had welcomed him with open arms. He could only accept.

“Sure! Let’s have some fun!”

___

Ranboo woke up with a start. Tears were already streaming down his face. He couldn't remember much of his dream, but he remembers the screams of people he knew in a distant memory. Was it his family? Who were those people screaming? He hadn't realized he was hyperventilating until a gentile hand landed on his shoulder. 

“Hey, hey it's ok,” a soft voice said. Ranboo could barely make out the long blond hair with the tears in his eyes. Ranboo hiccuped with the force of the sob. Philza gently rubbed his back in a soothing motion. He had done this multiple times when Techno was younger, the voices always made him panic more than anything. Ranboo’s crying slowed down and he pulled away from Philza and scootched over on the couch. He pulled his knees up to his chin and sat there, head tucked into the valley between his knees. 

“Hey, do you want me to get you some water?” Philza asked softly. He knew it was a bad idea to ask what was wrong right after someone just stopped crying. Sometimes they needed a moment, and they couldn't tell you what was wrong if they were crying. 

“I- Mr. Minecraft, I'm half enderman. I can't drink water,” Ranboo responded. It pulled a light smile out of the both. The others were still sleeping. 

“You don't have to call me Mr. Minecraft, Ranboo. You can call me Phil or Philza or dad, if you really want to,” Philza said, turning to go make his morning coffee. 

“Wait, what?” Ranboo asked, “I can call you dad?”

“Well, yeah,” Philza responded with a small chuckle. “Tommy calls me dadza though. You could call me that too.”

Ranboo mumbled to himself as he pulled out his notebook. He put “Dadza'' next to Philza’s name. He paused. He shouldn't get too happy over this. It was just a silly joke. Almost everyone called Philza dad. He was nothing special. He looked down as tears started forming in his eyes again, slowly falling down his face. 

“Good mor- Ranboo what's wrong?” Ghostbur had woken up and went to greet them. 

“Oh, um, it's nothing,” he lied. 

“Ranboo, you need to tell us what's wrong. We can't help you if we don't know,” Philza said honestly. Ranboo spilled everything. How he doesn’t remember if he has any family. How he's felt so alone. How much he wants to be a part of their small quirky family, full of randoms. He was crying almost worse than he was when he woke up. Suddenly he was enveloped in a hug. 

“You idiot, you've always been a part of our family,” Philza said, a small smile on his face. 

“Really?” Ranboo hiccuped out. 

“Of course, Ranboo,” Ghostbur hugged him too. It was perfect timing, because two younger boys walked down the stairs at the same time. 

“Family hug?” Tommy asked, “Ew.” 

“Yes!” Tubbo responded, “Family hugs!”

Ranboo laughed softly as the two boys joined the hug. Techno put a hand on his shoulder. Techno wasn't one for hugs, this was about as close as Ranboo would get. And it meant the world to him. Finally he was happy with a family. He felt wanted and loved. This was his home. 


	4. Request by: Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By: Key  
> I was wondering (if request are open and you are comfortable writing this/want to write this of course) if I could request a chapter with hurt/comfort Tubbo-centric? Like maybe he's been abused by Schlatt during his time working for him, then his family (Phil, Techno, Wilbur and Tommy) find out and rescue him. They take him home but he's terrified they'll hurt him as well. Maybe lots of comfort for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did change some things up compared to the actual lore. Instead of becoming president L’Manburg dissolved. Essentially instead of becoming president (continuing L’Manburg), they divided up and everyone was just kinda on their own. Tubbo did move close to Techno and Philza without knowledge and Tommy moved next to Tubbo. Tubbo doesn't know he's close to Phil and Tech tho. Essentially Snowchester is his home about the same time that L’Manburg and his presidency would have been. Tommy got exiled by Tubbo, Tubbo quickly just dissolved the nation after, still tho and only came back because L’Manburg was gone. Tommy went to live with Techno and Phil after leaving, but left to go to Tubbo. He and Tubbo are neighbors, he has Phil and Techno over often but doesn't tell Tubbo because Tubbo does not trust them. Sorry for the long explanation!  
> TDLR; Tubbo becomes pres for like two weeks, exiles Tommy, can't live like that and moves away. Tommy moves next to him after Tubbo disbands L’Manburg. They do be close to Techno and Phil, but dont know.  
> _____  
> This is a long one so buckle in! Also a side note! A little TW: This does contain big PTSD and panic attacks moments (?) a lot of abuse is mentioned. Im not the most knowing person about these sorts of things, I just wrote from what ive read (in other fics or even in other shows/ books ive read) or how i feel i would react in a similar situation.

A bottle shattered against the wall. 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Schlatt slurred. “You think you can get away with being a traitor?” Schlatt laughed. Tubbo cringed away from the drunken man, the bandages around his neck and upper torso digging into his skin. 

“N- no sir,” Tubbo stuttered out.

“What did I say about stuttering?” Schlatt said. His posture stiffened, almost immediately looking like he sobered up. 

“I’m sorry!” Tubbo half yelled, looking at the floor. His face was red from embarrassment. He knew Schlatt hated it when he stuttered, especially while reading. He couldn't help the reading bit. The words got muddled and mixed together if he didn’t go word by word individually. He didn't know why he couldn't read as well as the others, and it didn't help his stress becoming the “right-hand man” of Schlatt. Schlatt walked over. 

“You better stop stuttering. People will start thinking I chose a dumb right-hand man. Better yet,” Schlatt grabbed his face harshly, jerking it up to look at the tall hybrid, “stop being a traitor. You deserve those scars for what you did.”

Tubbo was shaking. He never wanted it to go this way. He felt tears well up in his eyes. 

“Aw, don't cry,” Schlatt said mockingly. He had yet to release Tubbo's face, surely leaving bruises. Suddenly the door opened. Quackity walked in and Schlatt let go of Tubbo’s face with a huff. 

“Tubbo, you're needed elsewhere. I need to talk to Schlatt,” Quackity said. He held his head up high while walking past both of them. Quackity sat down in a chair by Schlatt’s desk and waved Tubbo off. Tubbo left in a hurry, avoiding the glass scattered on the floor. As he rushed off he heard raised voices from the office. Probably Quackity yelling at Schlatt for drinking in front of Tubbo.

____

Tubbo woke up in a cold sweat. The nightmare,  _ memory? _ , evident in his mind. He took a few shuddering breaths before standing up. He shakily walked to the bathroom. He took a few deep breaths.  _ It's just a nightmare _ , Tubbo thought. 

“Just a bad nightmare,” he whispered to himself. He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The scar from the firework still very evident on his neck and face. Little cuts on his hands from picking up broken glass stung in memory. 

“It's all fine now. Schlatt’s dead,” he said softly, looking at his eyes in the mirror.  _ Yet I'm still tortured by this man in my sleep _ , he thought. He would never admit how much this man had hurt him. He couldn't. They already think he's weak. He couldn't make them think he was bothered by his own nightmares. A soft knock came from his front door. He walked over slowly and looked through the peephole. It was Tommy. He quickly straightened his posture and clothes. Taking a quick look in a small mirror on the wall to check his eyes, he opened the door. 

“Tommy! A nice surprise! Whatcha doin’ over here?” Tubbo asked in a relaxed tone. He couldn't let Tommy know about his nightmare. Tommy had his own trauma to get over. He would never forgive himself for exiling Tommy. 

“Nothing much,” Tommy said, but he quickly continued, “Actually, I did come here for something. I talked to Quackity the other day, he had walked over needing something. I don't really remember if I'm gonna be honest. Anyways! He said something about wanting to check on you. Something about making sure you were ok. He said something about Schlatt, that bastard.”

Tubbo sucked in a quick breath.  _ Nope, no, nuh-uh. I am not going to talk about Schlatt. Nope _ , he thought quickly.

“Actually I'm not entirely alone. Um. Techno and Philza are over. They, uh, they wanted to talk to you,” Tommy said. 

“Huh? Wha- why would they want to talk to me?” he inwardly kicked himself for stuttering. A habit. 

“Family stuff, ya know. Just because you, and I, left, doesn't mean they still don't consider you family,” Tommy said. 

“Oh, let me get dressed then I'll head over,” Tubbo said. He shivered, feeling a brief gust of icy wind blow into his house. 

“M'kay,” Tommy responded, “Can I come in?”

“Sure, sure,” Tubbo responded before turning on his heels going towards his room. He got dressed quickly and grabbed his scarf and overcoat before leaving with Tommy to walk the short distance between their houses. Tommy opened his door and was greeted with a “yooo” from Philza. They had brought a bottle of wine. Not for Tommy or Tubbo, just for the two adults. The last time he saw someone drink was Schlatt. And Schlatt had died after drinking. To say the least, Tubbo had nothing but bad memories with alcohol. Tubbo was lost in his thoughts and shuddered. 

“Are you cold Tubbo?” Philza asked. The door was shut and fireplace lit, so it shouldn't have been too cold. 

“Oh h-huh? Oh um, I'm not cold!” He assured the group.  _ Just thinking about Schlatt, _ he said in his head. 

“Why’re you thinkin ‘bout Schlatt?” Techno asked.  _ Shit his hearing is really good _ , Tubbo cringed again. 

“Uh, n-no r-reason,” His stutter became worse with his heightened anxiety. He inwardly kicked himself again.  _ You aren't supposed to stutter. Do you like sounding stupid?  _ His mind supplied. He kept thinking back to the time Schlatt had gotten angry with him. His nightmare. 

“Woah! Tubbo? What's wrong? Why're you crying?” Philza shot out of his seat to rush to Tubbo. Tubbo cringed away. A scared look on his face. Tubbo’s tears started falling down his face harder. He fell to the floor. 

“I-I’m sorry for crying! S-sorry for stuttering! I’m sorry Schla- I mean sir!” he cried. His hands on his lap and his head bowed down. Just like how Schlatt made him when he messed up. Philza dropped down to the floor to get eye level with the small boy. The others were shocked. They knew Schlatt had been bad, but this bad? 

“Tubbo. I need you to calm down. Schlatt isn't here. Tommy is here. I am here. You are safe,” Philza gently put his hand on Tubbo’s shoulder to see how he would react. He didn't move away so Philza took this as a good sign. He sat across from Tubbo on the floor and grabbed his hands gently. He wrapped his hands around the boy’s. 

“You are safe. You are in a safe place and surrounded by people who love you,” Philza said calmly. He may not have ever dealt with Tubbo’s type of trauma, but he had helped Techno through panic attacks because of the voices. Tommy was too prideful to admit any sort of trauma had happened to him, but Philza always made him a cup of hot chocolate and some cookies after he overheard him cry. 

Tubbo looked up slowly at Philza. He forced himself to remember that Philza was not Schlatt. Philza would not hurt him. Philza was kind. 

“Can I give you a hug?” Philza asked softly. 

Tubbo didn't trust his voice and just mhm’d. Philza reached out and gently pulled the other into a hug. Tubbo sat stunned for a moment before hugging the man tightly. He couldn't help but cry. The sound of his sobs echoed off the walls and filled the room. 

“T-Thank you,” Tubbo cried into Philza's shoulder. 

“There’s no need to thank me. You're like a son to me. I will be here for you whenever you need,” Philza responded. 

Tubbo sniffled before pulling away from the hug. He was still shaking. He couldn't look Philza in the eyes. He still felt like Schlatt was there. Even though Philza said he was safe, and he was gentle, he felt some part of him lacking trust in the man. His feelings were mixed. Maybe, just maybe, he would be able to trust these people who Tommy had put in their lives. Maybe they wouldn't be Schlatt.

_ I hope you aren't like Schlatt _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not entirely happy with this. I debated even posting it. I really liked the idea and i feel this did not reach the point i wanted to get. Ill probably write a different version, more of like a dadschlatt sort of thing. Thank you so much for reading and i hope you enjoyed! Also this was super freakin long >o< ah.   
> ___  
> If you see something wrong portrayed in the abuse sense of this story i would love to get feedback. I dont know much about abuse. Its not my area of expertise, but i hope that i didnt make it too heavy or too light.


End file.
